This invention relates in general to alpine ski bindings and, in particular, to multi-directional release alpine ski binding heel units that release in the vertical and lateral directions.
Ski binding heel units have a jaw that is adapted to hold a boot and move between a boot retention position and a release position. The jaw vertical pivots around an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the ski and/or binding against the action of an elastic system. The elastic system comprises a mobile member biased by a spring against a release incline on a support attached to the ski. Vertical heel release bindings have serious disadvantages because vertical release bindings only release the ski when there is downward stress imparted by the skier on the ski where the area of applied stress is located in front of the boot's fulcrum point, which fulcrum is typically located under the ball of the foot; or release the ski when there is an upward stress applied to the ski by the skier when the skier is turned backwards in a fall with the top/aft section of the ski being dragged in the snow. Ski binding heel units that only release vertically rely on the mating ski binding toe units (which toe units release in response to lateral stresses or in the case of multi-directional toes units, release in response to lateral and special vertical stresses), which in the case of multi-directional release toes that provide vertical release in response to vertical stresses applied to the ski by the skier to the top after-body section of the ski during pure backward falls and release vertically at the toe in response to vertical stresses being applied by the snow surface when the skier is backwards and the tip of the ski is being dragged in the snow. Heels that release only in the vertical direction rely on the mating ski binding toe units to provide lateral release in response to lateral stresses that enter the fore-body of the ski during forward twisting falls and in response to pure straight-downward twisting loads where an almost pure-torque is applied to the ski. Accordingly, with heels that only provide vertical release, lateral release of the ski from the boot is not possible when lateral forces are applied to the ski immediately under or near the heel that only releases vertically.
In an equal- and opposite vernacular, the boot can release from the ski, or the ski can release from the boot.
All alpine ski bindings provide lateral toe release to release the ski from the boot when a transverse-longitudinal (side of the ski) force is applied to the ski at all points along the ski, except where a lateral force is applied to the ski immediately under or near a non lateral releasing heel. A heel that releases in the vertical direction only which relies on a lateral releasing toe can be dangerous to the knee in the event of lateral forces being applied to the ski immediately under a heel that only provides vertical release, because a lateral force applied to a non-releasing ski, under a non-lateral releasing heel, can act over the entire length of the lower leg to generate a moment about the femur when the knee is bent at nearly 70-degrees to 110-degrees, which femur is semi-rigidly attached to the hip, thereby producing very high strain across the anterior cruciate ligament of the knee, often causing rupture of the ACL
Heel unit bindings that release both vertically and laterally have been proposed. Multi-directional heel unit bindings can have a jaw that laterally pivots around a vertical axis located on the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the ski or a jaw mounted on a universal joint and biased to a centered retention position by an elastic locking system. These heel unit bindings, however, have serious disadvantages. These disadvantages include unsatisfactory lateral and vertical retention of the ski to the boot.
Multi-directional release bindings that exhibit unsatisfactory lateral and vertical ski retention fail to retain skis to boots during normal controlled skiing which gives rise to a condition called pre-release. Pre-release occurs when a ski binding releases a ski during normal controlled skiing. Pre-release can be caused by an undesired relationship between the vertical forces, the lateral forces, the fore-and-aft forces, the forward and backward bending moments, the torsional moments (pure torques) and the roll moments (edging loads) that enter the binding
To overcome pre-release, some skiers manually increase the release level biasings of the ski binding which increases the retention of the ski to the boot in the binding. The increase in release level offsets inadvertent pre-release. However, the increase in retention also increases the release level, negating the original benefits that multi-directional bindings are intended to resolve.
Many of the multi-directional heel release bindings have offered the promise of improved release but have failed to provide adequate retention in practice. Consequently, previous multi-directional heel bindings do not meet fundamental design requirements of an alpine ski binding including providing proper retention of a ski to a boot during controlled skiing maneuvers
There is also one multi-directional heel unit which provides false-positive retention, because it provides retention during controlled skiing, but fails to allow proper lateral heel release when roll moments (from edging) are induced into the binding, and is being taken to market, regardless, because there is no international standard that tests for the effects of induced roll moments on proper lateral heel release. Therefore, in this special case, the important promise of multi-directional release is not present during edging, which is almost always occurring during controlled and uncontrolled skiing (potentially injurious falls).
Despite improvements in multi-directional toe release bindings, the incidence of knee injuries continues to increase. Frequently the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) of knee is strained or ruptured. ACL strain intensifies when lateral forces are applied to the ski immediately under or near the projected tibial axis (coaxial with the tibia), generally known as phantom-foot fall kinematics. In phantom-foot falls a lateral heel release binding will avert ACL strain. For example, when the knee is in a flexion angle of approximately 70 to 110-degrees, lateral forces applied to the bottom of the project tibia axis generate a torque about the femoral axis when the hip is semi-fixed. Due to the long length of the lever-arm from the base of the ski, including the thickness of the ski, the thickness of the binding (often also including “under-binding devices”/plates), the thickness of the heel section of the boot sole and the long length of the tibia), this high leverage generates a large torque about the femur where the instant unit stress through the knee is applied as strain to the ACL. In this frequent circumstance, a lateral heel release binding could release. However, a multi-directional heel release binding that accommodates the release of the ski in the above described situation, which provides proper lateral release during edge-induced roll moments and also prevents pre-release during normal skiing conditions has yet to be reduced to practice.
Pre-release in a multi-directional release heel (that provides release in the lateral and vertical directions) is primarily caused by an improper cross-linking of the design of the lateral and vertical release mechanisms; or by the cross-linked design of the mechanisms that control lateral, vertical, longitudinal, roll (induced edging), and forward and backward bending moments, causing the pure lateral release mode or the pure vertical release mode (the injurious modes) to become overloaded by the linked addition of the other non-lateral and non-vertical stresses (non-injurious/innocuous modes), by excessive friction between the release interfaces (low friction interfaces not only improve combined-loading release, but also enhance the rapid re-centering of the ski to the boot during innocuous stresses), and by insuring that the fitting adjustments that properly connect the binding to the individual sizing of the boot are correct.
In related art with a multi-directional heel release, a center release mechanism is used. However, center release mechanisms show evidence of internal friction, especially during induced roll moments from edging. Furthermore, snow can be forced into the front end of the binding where the moving twist release interface resides between the bottom side of the binding and the ski. The snow builds up, and when compressed by the cyclical action of ski flex and counter-flex, forms an expanding layer of ice that greatly increases the resultant twist release. The presence of snow and ice melts deposits large amounts of dirt and grit in the release interfaces. The deposition greatly increases the resultant twist release and subsequent resultant torsional loading induced into the tibia during combined forward twisting falls, by as much as 300%, easily causing a fractured tibia.
A multi-directional release binding that takes into consideration the aforementioned intricacies and prevents pre-release has not been reduced to practice.